Adventure Time: Flames of Disaster
by FarmworldFinn
Summary: Finn has been preparing Flame Princess' birthday, and most particularly, an amulet. Princess Bubblegum is thrown over with jealousy and poisons Flame Princess, making her a time bomb. Meanwhile it turns out that Finn had made a time-machine instead of a Flame-Spelled jewel and unknowingly goes back in time to the year 1986, after the war.


# Adventure Time: Flames of Disaster #

"I love you!" Finn told Flame Princess through the phone. Finn was preparing for Flame Princess' Birthday, seeing as she was turning sixteen. "Anyway, I'll talk to you later; I'm a little busy at the moment." He told her before hanging up. After which Finn called all of his friends to help set it up: Marceline, Simon, who was transformed back to normal a few months back, Bonnie, and of course Jake.

"Hey, bro!" Jake said walking in and closing the door behind him, "How are things going?" He winked teasingly towards Finn before giving him a fist bump.

"Things are awesome! I can't wait to see her after so long!" He replied as Marceline flew in through the window, per normal, and quickly glared at Jake, obviously trying to scare him.

"What's up Finn? I see you're setting up an epic party!" She says while pulling out her bass. "Need some musical entertainment?" Marcy asks in her usual sly way as she started strumming.

"Yeah, of course!" Finn answers smiling, "She'll love your music!"

They got to work getting the streamers up and putting the balloons in place before when someone knocked on the door. Finn opened it reveling Bonnie in her royal dress as Marceline went into the kitchen, probably to get an apple.

"Why would she be wearing that? This is a birthday party!" Finn thought, oblivious to the fact that Bonnie wanted to make Flame Princess jealous.

"Why, hello Finn." She says plainly, walking in as Jake was putting up the banner. "I got the call that you needed help, so what is it?" She notices Marceline watching her from the kitchen before she quickly ducked back into the kitchen. Bonnie's eyes widened, "H-hold that... What is SHE doing here?!" Bonnibel asks nervously.

Finn notices the tension and stepped in front of her to block the view of the kitchen and attempted to change the subject, "Can you help me make a perfect cake for FP? It's the least you can do." He said, expecting her to get upset.

"Why yes!" She answers laughing; which shocked Finn to some degree, though he managed to hide it, "I can help, I'll be back later with... those things that she likes." She turned around, hiding a devious smile.

Finn watched her walk out with a raised eye brow, "Okay?"

[Flame Princess' POV]

"I wonder what Finn is doing... Had he forgotten my birthday?" I thought, beginning to feel disappointed as I walked to his house. I noticed Princess Bubblegum leaving as I neared; out of curiosity I go and see what she's doing. "You look nice." I say sarcastically as I folded my arms. I waited for one of her entity remark, but to my surprise she didn't even notice! "How dumb is she?!" I asked myself.

"Thank you." She says distantly, oblivious to everything around her. "I'm just going to get a few things, but don't follow!" She says walking pass me with a mischievous grin.

"I wonder what she's plotting." I thought, slightly annoyed. I continued to Finn' s home and I found that Jake the door. I go up and asked him, "Is Finn home? I think he forgot my birthday..." I said a bit sadly, putting my cute sad face on, meaning that I want to go inside; but he didn't move, instead he ignored me! "Hello?!" I waved my hand in his face and slap him, and as I expected, Jake gave in.

[Normal POV]

Jake shook his head in an attempt to cool down his cheeks and stepped back, "Ow! Ok, ok! Finn is off doing something important, and he doesn't want ANYONE to see! Not even you." He lied. Flame Princess walked home with her head down, obviously disappointed. Meanwhile Finn was in his crafting room, and working on some jewel he had made. He needed to test it out though, but he couldn't find anyone to test it out on. After all, all of the Flame people hated him.

Marceline, who had been spying on Finn from the ceiling, spoke up, "Whatcha up to?" She asks curiously.

"I'm just making an amulet for Flame Princess, but I don't know if it will work…" He sighed, "It's supposed to make her able to touch things without burning them, but I don't want to make her sad if it doesn't work and she burns the next thing she touches." He replies sadly.

Marceline floated away awkwardly, not knowing how to help. "Okay, well I'll be setting up the speakers down stairs." And with that, she left Finn alone in his study.

Meanwhile, Bubblegum had visited Peppermint Butler to get help make a special potion. "I need a potion, one only you can make." She told him as she walked up to him in his chamber.

Peppermint Butler put his hand to his chin-or rather the space under his mouth- and asked her rather questionably, "Potion for what? What should the potion do?"  
"To make Flame Princess a ticking time bomb..." She says with a wistful smile.

Finn had finished working on the amulet and went upstairs and got dressed. He put on something he had sewn himself just for this occasion; It was a fiery jacket, with the flames going into specific detail, and within those flames was a blue teardrop-symbolizing the day they first met. He went downstairs to see how the preparations were turning out, and everything seemed alright, but for some reason Bonnibel was still gone..."Where's Bubblegum?" Finn asked Marcleine suspiciously.

"What do you mean? I haven't seen her ever since she went to go get something..." Replied Marceline. Finn was beginning to get a little worried, for he knew how Princess Bubblegum hated Flame Princess. Just at that moment, Bonnie bursts through the door holding a cake and a few vials. "Sorry! I had a little...er, trouble on the way...But we're ready, aren't we?" As she talks she slowly pours the vials into the cake. Finn stares at Bubblegum like a crazy person, but then walks away to call Flame Princess. As Finn dials her number he begins to think."I swear she's up to something..."

"Hey Flame Princess! Can you come and visit real quick? There's something I want to show you." Finn told her. "Sure Finn! I'll be right over." She replied. Finn rushed to his work-room and grabbed the amulet. He had perfected it just in time for the party, but something strange was going on...He shoved it in his pocket and dashed out the door, only to be greeted with ash and rubble. At that moment Flame Princess opened the door and was greeted with "SURPRISE!" Flame Princess was shocked, she had not even expected this! But what really surprised her was that Finn was nowhere to be seen...  



End file.
